No Heart
by BELLAFANATIC
Summary: Edward wants to kill himself because Bella died, he can’t because he promised her that he would stay alive for his family. What happens when a clumsy girl with no heat meets the vampire boy with no heart? Will Edward fall in love again with Izzy? Review!
1. Begining

My junior year just got better and better. It is four months until summer vacation. This month has been the worst. My mom died last week and my father died when I was two so I have no parents. I left my sister to move away from quiet Teaneck to small, quiet, secluded Forks. After the burial I got on a plane and moved in with my aunt that gave up on Florida men and moved to Forks a year ago. I move to get away from the people who felt bad for me. God I hate that. When people feel bad for me it just makes me feel worse for not showing any emotion. I like to keep my damaged side from people because then they feel bad for me and I don't want that. That is why I am moving. The whole plane ride to Forks I was numb like usual. I hadn't shown any emotion from the time I found out about her death until I was alone. I don't like people to see me cry.

When I had landed I was surprised to see my aunt standing there like see was my mom ready to pick me up. This made me a little sad. They way her arms were held out, ready to hug me reminded me so much of my mother. I wanted to cry but instead I ran into her embrace and thanked her for letting me stay.

"Izzy it is no big deal. I am so lonely up in that little house of mine. I am ecstatic to have you here," said Scarlet, my aunt.  
"Well I am sure glad to get far away from the morning relatives. Marie tried to boss me into staying in a place I couldn't stand."

Flashback

_"Elizabeth Estella Perez, I forbid you from leaving!"  
"Marie, you have no control over what I do!"  
"I think I should considering I am your mother's sister."  
"Marie, before my mother died she told use that if anything happened to her that we were old enough to decide what was best for us. She also said I got her jewelry and other things I wanted of hers and Bree got the house. Now Marie, I am leaving to move to Forks because staying here is just depressing me to the point where I will soon be emotionally unstable. The Meds will discover I also have Insectopobia and send me to an asylum for two problems. I am leaving for my own good. So like my mom said I am choosing what I should do." I spit at her feet disgusted at the fact that even when my mother was dead she would feel the need to boss me and my sister, Breese but everyone called her "Bree", around. "I AM DISGUSTED IN YOU, MARIE! YOU BOSS ME AND BREE AROUND LIKE YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS, BEFORE MY MOM DIED, AND YOUR DAUGHTER, ESTER, IS GETTING DRUNK AND HIGH AND ARRESTED. MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO HER INSTEAD OF ME AND BREE!" I walked out the door as Marie stared shocked at my words. _

End of Flashback

"Don't mind Marie. She's just jealous that your mom got the perfect children."

I laughed at the words perfect children but it was kind of true compared to her brother and sister's children we were angels. The whole way to my new home was quiet. When I got to the house Sessy, my nickname for my aunt since I was little (I couldn't pronounce Scarlet so I called her Sessy), showed me my room. I unpacked, turned on the ipod radio, and fell asleep crying listening to songs that I put under the category 'Crying'.

When I wok up I wanted to kill myself. It was my first day of a school. I got up and did my hair and make-up. When I was satisfied of the results I went to my closet to choose a shirt. I chose a low-cut gray tee shirt and put on a black mini-vest over it. I went over to my dresser and chose a pair of black skin tight jeans. Erika would be proud of the out fit I chose. She'd probable start her E-Babble, what I called her continuous talking, by how hot I looked. Before I left she made sure I wore this the first day. I ran down the stairs and found a letter on the refrigerator saying that Sessy was gone and would be home late. I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of orange juice. I looked up at the clock and saw that if I didn't leave soon I would be late so I swallowed the granola bar whole and chugged the juice. I brushed my teeth and saw an envelope on the front door. It had keys in side and a letter.

_Dear Izzy,_

_I forgot to tell you I bought you a car. It's parked out front. Good luck on your first day of school at Forks High!_

_Love ya,  
Sessy ; )_

Sessy you are the bomb I yell in my head. I opened the door to see a Jeep that looked like it was old when my grandpa was born. It looked sturdy and hell it was better than walking to school. I got in the jeep, turned it on, and blasted the heater. Why was it so cool in Forks? I am going to have to go shopping for better clothes. I had found the school pretty easy and made it on time. I even had extra time to go to the office and pick up my stuff. Here I go! A whole new life in a whole new school. YAY!! Not!


	2. First Day of School

I walked into the front office and as I walked to the front desk the secretary was just staring at me. Great! I was hopping I would get by normally.

"You must be the new girl Elizabeth. My name is Miss Green." She gave me a warm smile but she still looked like she was staring at me and refused to make eye-contact with me. "You are very beautiful. You could be a, umm, a model." Her stuttering was funny.

If I looked like a model than I would look like a Hispanic model with an actual figure instead of having no shape and being a size two. I was extremely tan because before I left I needed time to think so I went to the beach. I looked like I had been tanning in the sun all week but really I just tan quickly,

"Thank you." I walked out the office to find everyone staring at me. A lot of the girls were glaring at me. I sighed. It looks like I was going to have a problem with some of these girls. At that moment I bumped into a short girl with extremely curly hair. I looked up and said,

"Sorry. I wasn't looking." I was about to start walking away but she started talking to me.

"You must be new because you don't just run into me without some kind of consequence." Great! Another bitch, even in Forks. I sighed in frustration. I really didn't want to start a fight on my first day of school. Well, I wasn't about to let her walk all over me.

"I may be new but I'm not stupid. I know exactly what type of person you are." People started to crowd around us. Probably wanting to know how the fight would end. Popular bitch vs. new girl hottie. "You are one of those girls who make other people feel bad about themselves because in reality you are self-conscious because you know that you are ugly but get all the guys because you are a slut." The girl starred at me at me with obvious fury that I 'dared' to stand up for myself. I really do hate superficial people. She raised her hand and it was an inch from my face when I caught it. She actually tried to bitch slap me!

"Oh no, no, no. You should not have done that, bitch." I threw her hand back causing her to stumble back. I put my hand in a fist punched her hard causing her to fall back again only this time she was holding her face. I threw her a deadly glare and said, "You better think twice before you try to walk all over me or hit me because you will end up with a black eye." I walked off and left the scene with out a care in the world. While walking off to class, I heard a booming laugh followed by a slap, I'm guessing in the back of the head, then giggling and chuckling. I smiled, I was truly proud of myself. I looked at my schedule to see what my first class was.

Schedule:

Building 3/ Room 312- 1st period- English with Mr. Varner

Building 4/ Room 415- 2nd period- History with Mr. Mali

Building 1/ Room 111- 3rd period- Calculus with Mr. Occh

Building 3/ Room 301- 4th period- Spanish 12 with Senora Gomez

Lunch

Building 2/ Room 221- 5th period- Biology with Mrs. Red

Gymnasium- 6th period- Gym with Phys. Education Crew

I was right next to Building 3, so I walked around looking for Room 312. After about 5 minutes, I finally found the class. I walked to an empty seat in the back. While making my way to the seat, I was constantly stared at. Class flew by quickly along with History. I felt like I learned everything already. In Calculus, a pixie-like girl, with black hair going in every direction, sat next to me.

"Hi! You must be the new girl that punched Jessica in the face." So that was the bitch's name. "My name is Alice!" The pixie-like girl seemed to be a nice girl, maybe we would be really good friends.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth but please call me Izzy."

"Well, Izzy it is!" She started talking to me about the emotions of everyone in the crowd during the fight. The way she was talking reminded me of Erika and her talking which I called E-Babble but she was Alice so it was A-babble. The bell rang and we headed off to lunch together.  
"Izzy come sit with me and my family." Alice said this as we got on the lunch line."  
"Okay." Once we were off the line, Alice directed me to a table with four people on it. They all were very pale with green eyes. Three were guys and one girl at the table. One guy and the girl were blonde. One of the boys, that was very muscular, had brown hair. The last boy that looked muscular but yet boyish had bronze hair mixed with all different shades of red imaginable.  
"Everyone this is Izzy! She's the new girl that punched Jessica." Alice stated this like it was vital.  
"Hi everyone." The boy with the bronze hair caught my attention for some reason. No! I don't want to like someone again. I'll only get hurt in the long run.  
"Izzy, this is Edward," she pointed to the guy with bronze hair, "that is Jasper," She pointed to the blonde guy, "that is Emmett," She pointed to the guy who looked extremely buff, "and that is Rosaline," she said pointing to the blonde girl.  
"Hey, you look like a model!" Emmett yelled causing everyone to turn around. Once they turned back Emmett started to talk again. "Umm, why does it look like I've seen her before?"  
"You might have seen me before because for about a month I was a temp-head model for a designer."

He started looking in his book bag. I hope he didn't take out a picture of me, but my hopping was pointless because he pulled out a magazine dated to the month I modeled.

"So you are Estella." Emmett asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, but that's my middle name. My full name is Elizabeth Estella Perez."  
"Wow! I can't believe a model is my friend." Alice hugged me lightly and I hugged back. For some reason I already liked Alice like a best friend, but I was hiding one big thing and I suddenly felt bad.  
"Yep." Lunch went on pretty much like that the whole time. I got up and said bye to my new friends and went to my Biology class. I chose a table in the middle it was the only one left empty. That's when Edward walked in and sat next to me. OMG!  
"Hello Izzy! I didn't know you were in this class. I would have walked you." Edward was gorgeous. Jessica sat in front of me and glared.  
"Jessica." I called her name and she turned around.  
"What?" She said this in a nasty tone before she realized who I was sitting next to.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you when I punched you."  
"No."  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you just in case you didn't hear me." I leaned in closer to her. "Don't ever try to hit me or talk shit about me to me or behind my back. I didn't grow up in the suburbs. I grew up in the ghetto, so I know how to fight and talk worse shit then you can ever come up with." I whispered "Plus, I've been in fights with ghetto guys as big as Emmett and won. I also have broken down bitches ten times meaner than you. So use your head when it comes to me." She stared at me wide eyed with her mouth dropped and Edward chuckled. Jessica turned around a little scared.  
"Well, I hope we are on good terms, so I don't ever have to see that bad side of yours." Edward was looking at me and I had to stop myself from laughing at Jessica's reaction.  
"I hope so too. I wouldn't want Alice to be scared of me."

Class started and the rest of the day was a blur. I didn't even cry that night. I went to bed remotely happy, which I haven't done since my mother, Clare, died. That night, I dreamt of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosaline, and Jasper.

These stories don't write themselves! Review to inspire my next chapter written in Alice's POV, called Alice's vision/The uproar. What did Alice see?


	3. Alice's Vision and The Uproar

Izzy is hiding something. I wonder if she will tell us in the future. I started looking for her future when Edward walked in. It was months before I saw something interesting.

Vision

_We were walking around in the woods when we saw someone. It was Izzy! Izzy was crying in the woods. Edward ran up to her Human pace._

"_What's wrong Izzy?" Edward asked frantic._

"_It's nothing." She lied through her teeth._

"_Izzy, you're crying in the woods. Something is wrong." Edward yelled at her. She flinched._

"_I guess I have no choice but to tell you." Izzy said. We looked at her waiting patiently. "A month ago, when I told you I came to Forks to keep my aunt company, wasn't true. I ran away from home when my mother died." We had surprised looks on our faces. "My father died when I was two, so I have no parents left. My mom told me and my sister, Bree, that if she died we were old enough to decide what was best for us. I couldn't bear my past. It was too sad. So I decided to start a new life here in Forks. I left my sister still crying at the cemetery. I never cried once in front of people. That's why I'm here. My aunt would hear me crying if I was home."_

_I put my hand in front of my mouth._

"_OMG. Izzy, we will always be here to comfort you when you cry." I ran over to her and pushed the frozen Edward out of my way. Then, I put my arms around her.  
"That's her." Said a voice I never have heard before.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Cullens." This time I knew who it was. It was Aro. Everyone turned around and saw four vampires coming towards us. Three of them were from Volturi, Aro, Caius, and Marcus.  
"This human girl is the one we want?" Marcus asked skeptically.  
"Yes. She has a power that is far greater than the whole guard put together." This man was going to convince the Volturi to change Izzy.  
"Alex, if you are wrong we will have to kill you. You understand that, right?" asked Caius._

_Izzy got up and walked over to the Volturi._

_"What do you want from me? I am a normal human girl. I can't understand how I would be any help to a vampire."  
"So you told her about us, Cullens? That has a consequence." Marcus always wanted a fight with us.  
"They told me nothing. I can see it in your eyes for what you truly are. I also saw what the Cullens are. I have been blessed with eyes of a child that can see past any lie." She had figured us out and instead of telling us, see gave us our privacy.  
"Well human girl apparently Alex thinks you are more powerful than the Volturi guard put together." Aro explained this to Izzy calmly.  
"If you make her your queen no one can touch you and you shall stay in power for eternity. She has the power of pain and healing. I can't even explain her power it is so extravagant. You will just have to wait and see. Oh, when you change her keep her with the Cullens. If you take her away from a place she finds comfortable, she may resent you and run away with that power that can take you down. Come back for her after three days." Alex said this and I'm guessing his power was to sense things that will happen and see powers.  
"What-" Julie was cut off by Caius biting into her neck. Izzy gasped. Edward was about to pull him off her when he stopped reluctantly. Her blood was obviously sweet for him and tempting._

_Izzy screamed and then she was quiet. We all saw a tear drop roll down as she tried had to conceal her pain. She passed out on the floor of the woods. Edward ran to her and took her to Carlisle. I went to the police station and told Scarlet, Izzy's aunt, that she had a serious illness and had to stay at the hospital for three days. No visitors were allowed because it might be contagious. I told her the effects of the illness was pale skin and that it can do a number of things to Izzy's eye color._

_Three Days Later..._

_Izzy woke up to find Edward sitting in the corner. He had his head in his hands and he was dry sobbing._

_"Hey, Edward." Izzy still had her voice except it sounded more like chimes. Edward looked up, saw Izzy's face, and gasped. What he saw was crystal blue eyes staring at him. Then he saw what was on her face. Glowing bright on her forehead was a blue crescent moon. Lacing out of the moon was a swirling pattern that surrounded her eyes like a mask then kept going down in swirling lines that stopped at the neck only because it was being covered by her shirt._

End of Vision

I wanted to look more but I wanted her power to be a surprise. Edward was starting at me in shock.

"You know Edward; it's not polite to stare."  
"Is that really Izzy's future?"  
"Sadly, Edward, but yes it is her future."  
"How many months do we have of her human?"  
"Well, it is March now. We have until June. Four months."  
"Man! And its not like we could leave and this would go away. The Volturi want her personally and it has nothing to do with us."  
"Edward, all we have to do is keep her next four months happy ones because if she has bad ones she might forget her human life and how terrible would that be."  
"You're right, Alice. I guess we should tell the others."  
"Yeah. Emmett is going to be bummed. He loved Izzy's human reactions."

We walked down the stairs to a living room of vampires staring at us.

"What has got you guys so down." Rosaline asked.  
"Yeah! Where's that excited, spirited pixie that I love? Edward you were always pretty gloomy before we meet Izzy, so I'm not that worried about you so much." Emmett said.  
"I feel your love to Em." Edward threw back at him.  
"Awww! Thanks Eddie! I thought I wasn't hinting enough." Emmett replied.  
"Guys stop! This is important what we have to say." I yelled at Emmett and Edward.  
"What do you have to say, Alice?" Carlisle said concerned.  
"Well first you might all want to sit down." I said this because Emmett had stood up while he was talking to Edward. They paid attention and everyone sat down on the couch including Edward. I stood in front of the couch and started explaining.

"Well, I was looking at Izzy's future because I sensed she wasn't telling us something and I wanted to know if she was ever going to tell us. Four months from now apparently we are going to take a walk in the woods while Carlisle is in the hospital and Esme in here. That's when we find Izzy on the floor crying. Edward ran up to her human pace and asked what was wrong. She replied with a nothing. Edward got mad and yelled at her. 'Izzy, you're crying in the woods. Something is wrong.' She flinched away from his anger. Then Izzy stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. 'I guess I have no choice but to tell you.' We looked at her waiting patiently. 'A month ago, when I told you I came to Forks to keep my aunt company, wasn't true. I ran away from home when my mother died.' We all had surprised looks on our faces. 'My father died when I was two, so I have no parents left. My mom told me and my sister, Bree, that if she died we were old enough to decide what was best for us. I couldn't bear my past. It was too sad. So I decided to start a new life here in Forks. I left my sister still crying at the cemetery. I never cried once in front of people. That's why I'm here. My aunt would hear me crying if I was home.'" I was happy with my interpretations of Izzy and Edward's voices. "I put my hand in front of my mouth I was in shock.'OMG. Izzy we will always be here to comfort you when you cry.' I ran over to her and pushed the frozen Edward out of my way. Then, I put my arms around her. That's when they came. 'That's her.' Said a voice I never have heard before. 'Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Cullens.' This time I knew who it was. It was Aro. Everyone turned around and saw four vampires coming towards us. Three of them were from Volturi, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. 'This human girl is the one we want?' Marcus asked skeptically. 'Yes. She has a power that is far greater than the whole guard put together.' This man was going to convince the Volturi to change Izzy. I was in shock again. It had been four months and they were taking her away already. 'Alex if you are wrong we will have to kill you. You understand that right?' asked Caius. Izzy got up and walked over to the Volturi. She didn't know who see was walking up to. I was so frightened. 'What do you want from me? I am a normal human girl. I can't understand how I would be any help to a vampire.' I looked at her shocked. We had never told her what we were. 'So you told her about us, Cullens? That has a consequence.' Marcus always wants a fight with us. 'They told me nothing. I can see it in your eyes for what you truly are. I also saw what the Cullens are. I have been blessed with eyes of a child that can see past any lie.' She had figured us out and instead of telling us, see gave us our privacy. 'Well human girl apparently Alex thinks you are more powerful than the Volturi guard put together.' Aro explained this to Izzy calmly. 'If you make her your queen no one can touch you and you shall stay in power for eternity. She has the power of pain and healing. I can't even explain her power it is so extravagant. You will just have to wait and see. Oh, when you change her keep her with the Cullens. If you take her away from a place she finds comfortable, she may resent you and run away with that power that can take you down. Come back for her after three days.' Alex said this and I'm guessing his power was to sense things that will happen and see powers. I really felt like killing him. He was telling them to take her away. 'What-" Izzy was cut off by Caius biting into her neck. Izzy gasped. Edward was about to pull him off her when Caius stopped, reluctantly. Her blood was obviously sweet for him and very tempting. Izzy screamed and them she was all quiet. We all saw a tear drop roll down as she tried had to conceal her pain. She passed out on the floor of the woods. Edward ran to her and took her to you, Carlisle. I went to the police station and told Scarlet, Izzy's aunt, that she had a serious illness and had to stay at the hospital for three days. No visitors were allowed because it might be contagious. I told her the effects of the illness was pale skin and that it can do a number of things to Izzy's eye color. Three days later she woke up. Edward was in there. She had found him sitting in the corner. He had his head in his hands and he was dry sobbing. 'Hey, Edward.' Izzy still had her voice except it sounded more like chimes. Edward looked up, saw Izzy's face, and gasped. What he saw was crystal blue eyes staring at him. Then he saw what was on her face. Glowing bright on her forehead was a blue crescent moon. Lacing out of the moon was a swirling pattern that surrounded her eyes like a mask then kept going down in swirling lines that stopped at the neck only because it was being covered by her shirt. I had stopped the vision. I wanted to find out Izzy's powers the hard way." I stopped and sat on the floor in front of Emmett, Rosaline, and Jasper in shock. They all love Izzy and didn't want this to happen to her. Esme was dry sobbing and Carlisle looked sad yet composed. Then Emmett's booming voice broke everyone from their thoughts of sadness.

"This can't be! This can't be! Are you sure?" Emmett looked like he was about to cry himself.  
"Emmett I know what I saw."  
"This can't be happening." Rosaline was quiet.  
"Not that poor girl." Esme began dry sobbing again.  
"Why were her eyes blue?" Carlisle seemed to be the only one composed.  
"I don't know. She just turned out that way. Maybe if I listened longer I would have found out."

Emmett started a string of profanities, and saying how he wanted to kill Alex so badly, and walking to his and Rose's room. Rosaline was right behind him whispering over and over, "This can't be happening." Edward ran out the door to his meadow. Esme decided she would distract herself by designing Izzy a new room here. A project she would get to right away because once Izzy was a vampire she couldn't stay at her aunt's house. Carlisle went to his study to figure out why Izzy's eyes would be blue instead of red or at least black. I sat next to Jasper and dry sobbed on him all night. He just held me. He couldn't comfort me since he couldn't prevent Izzy's death.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. : ) What is Izzy's vampire power? You have to read to find out. Don't forget to Review! Please it really will inspire me. I get inspired when I see how many people have read it.**


	4. Thoughts

EPOV

I ran to my meadow and sat down on the floor. I can't believe this is Izzy's future. No one deserves that future especially someone so kind like Izzy. God! Why does our family get close to humans? Izzy reminds me so much of Bella but, yet, they are so different. Bella. I miss you so much, love. I was too late to save you. Why did you tell me to live in this giant world without you?

Flashback

_Alice had told me what happened to Bella in her vision. No! Bella is there on the concrete road next to her motorcycle. Limp. On the boarder of death. I run up to her and carry her._

"_Bella! Bella! Speak to me!" I started to dry sob.  
"Edward." Bella's voice was so fragile. She sounded like she was forcing these few words to me. "Edward you have to promise me something."  
"What? I would do anything for you."  
"Live."  
"What?"  
"I want you to live."  
"Why?"  
"For your family. Please don't go to the Volturi and ask to die. I will be looking over you. Maybe I'll even send you a sign to move on without me. You have to. If I see you sad and hating life I won't be happy in Heaven. I'll put a good word in for you. Don't forget you still have a soul. Carlisle is right."  
"I promise." I kissed her cheek."  
"Thank you." Bella fell limp in my hands. She is dead._

_I called the cops and in no time the paramedics were here taking her away from me. She is gone from my life forever. Alice and Emmett found me there on the side of the road, dry sobbing. Emmett took the motorcycle and put it in the trunk. Alice came to me and helped me to the car._

End Flashback

Is Izzy Bella's sign saying for me to move on? Ugh! I'm so confused. I need you Bella. I laid down.

"Edward." I know this voice. It's Bella's. But she's dead. I saw her die in my hands. I sat back up and saw a ghostly figure approaching me. It's Bella's ghost!  
"Bella." I stood up and walked to the ghost.  
"Edward I'm happy you followed my last request." Bella's ghost smiled.  
"I promised and I will keep that promise my whole life."  
"Edward, why did you call me?"  
"What?" I didn't call her.  
"When your beloved needs you so much that it's hard for them the ghost will come back to them if it's still roaming the Earth to do an unfinished job."  
"Ohhh, that's why you're here. I just so confused. Is Izzy your sign for me to move on?"  
"Yes, Edward, she is. When her aunt wanted to move I lead her here. Then when her mom died she came to the only place where she could start over. The place where only one person she knew was. Here."  
"Why do you want me to move on?"  
"Because you still have a life. You still have a heart to be fixed. And now you have someone to repair it, as well, you can repair her heart."  
"I don't understand why you want me to love someone else."  
"I'm dead, Edward. I won't be able to move on to the Heavens if I see you so unhappy. That is my final purpose for staying here. To make sure you move on. I'm not asking for you to forget me. All I'm asking is that you move on and stop mourning. I've been watching you and I hate it."  
"Okay. I understand now. I won't ever forget you but I'll move on."  
"Oh! You really should believe in Carlisle when he says that there's an afterlife even for you."  
"Okay."  
"Bye Edward, my job here is done. You don't need me anymore."  
"Bye Bella, I really miss you."  
"I know." With those final words Bella was gone. I sighed. She was always thinking of others instead of herself. I laid back down on the ground.

EmPOV

This is bogus! First, Bella and now, Izzy. I think someone seriously hates us. Izzy has the same human reactions as Bella. Ah, Bella always put a smile on our face. It sucks that Bella died and now Izzy comes along slowly filling the gap Bella took with her and now the Volturi are taking her away. This really sucks. I lay down on my bead and sighed.

RPOV

This just isn't fair. The death of Bella had such a big toll on this family and now Izzy might just have the same effect. This family can't take too much sadness anymore. Bella, I'm sorry I hated you. I never really did. I don't know why I was so jealous. I had and have Emmett. Bella, I wish you would come back so I can say sorry.

BPOV

Is every member of the family going to need me? First, it was Edward. Now, it's Emmett and Rosaline. I appeared in there room. Emmett spread across the bed and Rose sitting on the floor using the foot rest of the bed as a back rest.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" I said to them. They looked over to where I was and gasped.  
"Bella, is that you?" Rose asked.  
"It can't be. Bella died six years ago." Emmett said coming up to me, slowly.  
"It's me guys. I came because you need me. Now, why don't you tell me why you need me."  
"Bella, I wanted to say sorry for being jealous of you and making you think I hated you." Rosaline said in a hurry to get it of her chest.  
"Bells, I miss you so much." Emmett said.  
"Bella, is Izzy leaving going to hurt us as much as when you left?" Rosaline asked me. So that's why she needs me.  
"Is she really going to go with the Volturi?" Emmett asked. And that's why Emmett needs me.  
"Guys, Izzy isn't going anywhere. She will stay with you. Izzy is not someone who will make someone control her. I found her five years ago. I was looking for someone to lead here to replace me and I found her. I lead her aunt here knowing something was going to make her leave. I hoped that she would go to where I lead her aunt and my hoping worked because she did. Izzy won't let anyone try to make her do something."  
"Thanks Bells." Emmett said.  
"Thank you Bella." Rose said.  
"Well my job here is done. Bye guys." I disappeared from their room. I'm just going to stay here just in case someone else needs me.

APOV

Bella. Izzy. Who's next? I can't see Izzy's decision. To see if she will stay or go with the Volturi. Ugh! This so frustration. I finally found someone new to go shopping with and do makeovers to and she's leaving in four months. Why does every human we make friends with dies? I need Bella. She always made other people smile. Jasper tensed up and I sat up, from lying on his lap.

"Hey Alice and Jasper." It was Bella. Bella as a ghost but still Bella.  
"Bella!" I ran to her.  
"Alice, I came because you needed me now tell me what you need."  
"Bella, why does every human we make friends with die? Why does every human we make friends with leave?" I asked practically crying.  
"Izzy is going to be a vampire. She is not going to die like me. Plus, Izzy isn't going anywhere. She will refuse to go with the Volturi. They will still make her their queen but she will live here with you. I would not have chosen her to come here if she was just going to leave just like me."  
"You chose her?" I asked a little confused.  
"Yep. I needed to put someone here to heal all of your wounds of me dieing."  
"You always think of others before yourself."  
"I know. Well, you don't need me anymore so my job here is done. Bye Alice. Bye Jasper. Alice, I love you. Alice, tell everyone I love them, too."  
"I'll tell them. Bye Bella."  
"Bye Bella." Jasper finally spoke.  
"I love you, too, Jasper. Bye Guys." Just like she came, Bella disappeared.

She gave us Izzy and she knows that no one is going to take Izzy from us.

EsmePOV

Poor girl. No one deserves to die like that when they should have a prosperous future. Everyone came back happier the day they meet her. It was like she reminded them of Bella and they were beginning to live again because she was curing their wounds. Bella, can you tell me if my family will survive?

"Hello Esme." This voice was Bella's. It can't be. I looked for where the voice came from and saw Bella's ghost.  
"Bella!"  
"Esme I'm here for a reason only you know. So why don't you tell me what you want to tell me." Bella looked so peaceful. She was here because I needed her.  
"Bella, will my family live through Izzy leaving?"  
"Izzy isn't leaving. So your family will be fine."  
"Oh thank god! I wouldn't be able to live through another mourning period."  
"Esme that was all you needed me for. I can't believe it was so simply solved. I have to go. I'm sorry but you don't need me anymore. Bye Esme."  
"Bye Bella." She disappeared before my eyes.

CarlislePOV

This doesn't make any sense!

"Why is Izzy's eyes blue and those patterns and crescent on her face when she transforms?"

A soft giggle sounded through the whole room. I turned to find it. Bella's ghost was giggling. Now this doesn't make any sense. Why is Bella here?

"Hi Carlisle!"  
"Hello Bella." I said this a little confused.  
"Carlisle, your question is the funniest yet."  
"Well I'm glad I can amuse you. Can you answer my question?"  
"Carlisle, I can't give you an answer to that. All I can tell you is because she is special. You'll find out once she transforms."  
"Oh. At least that answer was a little bit helpful. I guess I can wait."  
"Carlisle, I know you miss me and are worried that once Izzy leaves it will have the same effect when I died but it won't. Izzy won't leave I'm sure of it."  
"Thank you, Bella. You helped me out a lot."  
"Well I'm done here. Bye Carlisle. I won't be coming back by the way. It's about time I went to the heavens. I stayed on Earth for six years. Carlisle, say believing that there's a Heaven for you."  
"Bye Bella." She disappeared.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Does it clear some questions you had? Review!!**


	5. Alice's plans for Izzy

IPOV

For the past two months I entered Forks High I have become close friends with the Cullens. It is the last day in April (a Friday) and Alice said she was taking me to her house so I could meet her parents. I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot of her father, Dr. Cullen, at the hospital. I am as clumsy as a house of cards is sturdy. No doubt he will see me with a giant cut on my leg or arm one day.

"Alice, what are you doing?" It is lunch and I walked into the cafeteria to see Alice jumping up and down at our table.  
"It took you long enough to get here. When you said you were going to talk to your Spanish teacher I didn't think you were going to be gone so long."

Alice it looks like you are hiding something big from me too. I can see it in you eyes. You and your family aren't human. You are all vampires. I always wished I would meet vampires. I'm weird that way. People should be afraid of vampire but I feel safe around the Cullens. I feel like I belong even though I'm not the same 'species' as them.

"Hey Izzy. Mind Alice, she has something big in stored for you." Edward was preparing me for what ever Alice had in mind for me.  
"Izzy, guess what we are doing tonight?"  
"Well I'm going to your house and finally meeting your parents, considering you already meet Sessy."  
"Well your half right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We are going to the dance."  
"No." Once I hit the dance floor I'm going to trip and fall on my face and embarrass the shit out of me. Not to mention Jessica will have this over me all through graduation.  
"Come on I've seen you dance and you are awesome. You have to go and show off."  
"Alice, I'm going to trip and fall on my face and then Jessica will have that over me until graduation. I can imagine the humiliation already." I put my head in my hands and sighed. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett laughed. Rose hit Emmett and Edward in the back of the head and Alice told Jasper he wasn't helping.  
"Izzy, come on we promise not to let you fall. We are very good at preventing things." The whole table nodded.  
"Fine, I'll go but if I fall, socially and physically, I am bringing you down with me." Alice laughed.  
"Yay! You are coming over right after school and we are doing a make over on you."  
"Great!" I said with mock happiness but Alice found this as a challenge and took it. All during the rest of lunch Alice was in a complete A-Babble none stop. She was talking, of course, about the dance. How important my first dance I went to would be crucial to set things off on a good start. We finished lunch and Edward and I walked to class and sat down. Jessica turned around.  
"Izzy, I was wondering if you were going to the dance tonight."  
"Yes, I am. What does that have to do with you?"  
"Well because I know you are planning on showing off since it's your first dance I wanted to tell you I own the dances and no one is taking that from me."  
"Well if you dance as good as you threat then a monkey can take it from you."  
"Well I bet your thinking you can take it considering you're a monkey's ass but you can't because you're much worst, you're an elephant's ass."  
"I think you're mistaking me for you." Jessica just glared at me. Edward broke the silence by pulling out a magazine and a pen. I didn't realize the magazine until Edward spoke.  
"Izzy, Emmett wanted me to get you to sign this magazine considering you're in it as head model." I looked down and so did Jessica but my modeling name was blocked by Edward's arm.  
"Why would you be in a magazine? What did you win an award for being the ugliest person of the year?"  
"No, but I think you're winning that this year. I was a temp-head model for a month."  
"That's impossible. I know all the head models."  
"They didn't use my first name they took my middle name. I am Estella."  
"Oh my god, it can't be it. I love Estella."  
"I hate you so tough." I grabbed the pen and signed the magazine.  
"Well, I hate you, too."  
"Hate makes some people ugly. I guess it's too late for you." Jessica gasped and turned around. Edward started to laugh.  
"That was great. You really know how to insult someone."  
"It comes natural if you live in the ghetto." Class started and the day passed by really slow. I have been dreading the dance the rest of the day. Alice meet me at my truck right after school.  
"Come on Izzy we have to hurry."  
"Alice it's three thirty. The dance starts at seven thirty. We have four hours. Breath."  
"Oh no, we still have to get you a hot outfit at the mall."  
"What?"  
"You are not going to your first dance here and wearing something old even if you bought it two months ago. It's old."  
"Fine, can we first stop by the police station so I can tell Sessy that I'm going to the dance?"  
"Of course." Alice said this really excited. The next thing she said was too low for me to actually tell if she said it. "I haven't been at the police station since I told Charlie about Bella's death."  
"Come on. You can follow me to the police station then I'll follow you to your house."

I drove to the police station with Alice on my tail. Everyone in her car thought she looked like a mad women because of the determined, very concentrated yet weird face she was putting on as she drove. It looked like she was looking at me intently making sure I wasn't going to run for it. By the time we got to the police station I was kind of scared of Alice. It looked like she was going to run to my car and drag me (running) to Sessy and tell her I was going to the dance then leave (running). I walked into the station thankfully Alice stayed in the car and walked to Sessy. I told her I was going to the dance and she Okayed it. She even told me I could crash at Alice's place if we got out too late. I went to the car and followed Alice to her house I really wasn't paying attention to where I was until we crossed a bridge. Where did they live? We stopped at a massive garage. The garage was this large; I started to wonder the size of the house. We got out the walked on this little path to a gigantic front lawn. Then the lawn stopped at a deck that surrounded the most beautiful yet biggest house I've seen.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Review please!!!  
They really do help me.  
Chapter 4 is based on some of the questions people asked in their reviews.  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ; )**


	6. Sorry Readers

I'm sorry everyone but i have writers block. once i get inspirered i will update as soon as possible. Sorry everyone!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. New Barbie BellaBarbie Izzy!

Alice, Rose, and I had attacked every store until they found the perfect dress. I was black and form fitting. It ended right at before my knees. It was very simple except for the little diamond cut out on the chest that showed some of my cleavage. Of course the dress was super expensive. Alice paid for it after a while of protesting I gave up on paying for it. We had spent an hour and a half at the mall alone. Alice, then, dragged me into the house and as she was dragging me it was so hard to take in my surroundings. This is the house of someone more than just loaded. Why did they go to public school if they were this rich? All of them were extremely brilliant. Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her massive bathroom.

"Okay, relax, and enjoy your make over."

I wasn't paying any attention. I had zoned out 5 minutes into the make-over. Alice was now done an hour and a half later. It was now 6:45 and Alice was forcing me in the heels and the dress she got me at the mall. She placed me in front of a mirror and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a whole new Izzy.

"Oh my God, Alice you're a miracle worker!" I gave her a big hug.

"I know." She said very proud. Rosaline came in and gasped.

"Izzy, you look better than me!" I blush bright red.

"I don't think so." I said it very low.

I doubt I look better than Rose a goddess. I know I was pretty but Rose and Alice just cut my self-esteem every time I was with them. Rose was already dressed and done so she had the job of getting my jewelry on. Alice had said I was going to wear only the best. Alice left and Rose started putting on the jewelry.

Five minutes later and Rose and Alice were done. Alice dragged me to the stairs and started walking down the stairs still holding on to me as if I was going to run for it. When we got to the bottom a gasp sounded through the room. I looked over to find Edward staring at me. Oh my God, I'm going to die of humiliation. We all headed to the dance and the whole way there I was wondering what Edward's gasp meant. Does he like me? Why is it so confusing when it comes to Edward? I can't tell if Edward likes me or not and I am not asking him out only to be rejected and hurt.


	8. Fight Dance

When we arrived at the dance, Edward got out of the car quickly and opened my door. He helped me get out but his attempt was wasted when I tripped and started to fall. Edwards cold, stone hard arms wrapped around my wait keeping me from falling.

"Thanks, Edward." I said a little shy.

"No problem, Izzy." He steadied me then we walked in.

I made my grand entrance and everyone turned, when I opened the door, and gasped.

"Come dance with me." Edward held out his hand and I took it.

"Okay."

We walked to the dance floor and we started to waltz. Surprisingly enough Alice was right I didn't fall.

"You are an amazing dancer." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Thanks your not half bad your self."

"Did I ever mention you look beautiful tonight?"

"No." I whispered shyly.

"Well, you look beautiful." I blushed bright red. Alice was right when she said I wouldn't need blush.

"Thanks." I said still blushing.

I looked around and saw all the Cullens dancing just like we were. I felt like I belonged with them as we dance because finally I equaled their greatness as I danced. The music changed and lice and I switched partners. Jasper and I danced the whole song. He would constantly twirl me and my dress would flow around me. A Hispanic song came on and as the people around us started to grind Edward took my and we danced.

He held me close to him. One hand on my waist the other holding my hand and he held both our hands apart from us. My other hand was on his shoulder. He dipped me and pulled me back up close. He moved back and I stepped forward. He went forward and I went back. He took my hand and twirled me around. He grabbed my hand and we spread out I spun in until my back was against his chest he moved back and forth. I spun back out and he put his hands on my hips leading myself with him. We moved around the gym floor. He picked my body up putting his hand under my thigh. I spread my legs out and he spun in a circle. This was a move from Dirty Dancing. He let me down then spun me out then in once more than dipped me. He lifted me up. People had stared to stare at us dance.

He put his arms around my waist. I put mine on his arms. He dipped me down making a half circle by moving me. I turned in his arm and lifted my right arm to put in behind his head. He ran his hand lightly down my arm. He went down to my waist. He grabbed my left hand and spun me out. I made sure to not go on my heels because most of the dance I am almost on my tipped toes. He spun me back in fast and we held out hands together. I took two steps back and he went with me then two steps forward. He spun me around then wrapped his arms around me then turned to face the seats off the stage. I moved my feet with my arm out moving it gently. He turned me around and I put my hands on his shoulders. He accidentally moved too much forward and I almost went backwards. But he caught me.

"Oh my god, Izzy I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't get hurt."

We did the same position. When he turned around I put my hands on his shoulders and moved towards him. I moved my head forward. I stepped forward and he stepped back. I put my head backward then back up again. He went forward together and I flew back. He bent his knees and I put my left foot out. We turned towards each other and bent our knees then straightened up. The song ended and we pulled apart from each other smiling.

"That was fun!" I said very excited.

"It was. You were amazing. I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Well, I can. I'm thirsty. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I walked over to Alice and Rose and asked them if they would come with me. They came and I poured my self some punch and drank it as they started to compliment me on my dancing.

"Oh my, that was amazing."

"I never thought you could dance like that." Rose replied after Alice.

"Thanks. How about we dance together."

"Okay!" They said together and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced for two fast songs. I was having so much fun. Emmett came up and asked me to dance just as another song came on. It was Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause your hung over and I'm broke  
_**We started to dance.**

_I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin'  
Dirty looks now don't blame me  
_**We were dancing to the beat.**_  
You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
_**I jumped right when the drums started up.**_  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
_**When it said to shake the glitter off your clothes I shook my hips.**_  
Why are these lights so bright  
Did we get hitched last night  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
_**Emmett did a funny like move when she said Elvis.**_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
_**I jumped up again as the drums started again.**_  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
_**When it said to shake the glitter off your clothes I shook my hips again.**_  
You got me into this  
Information over load  
Situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
_**Emmett an I started doing funny posses for that part.**_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me told me told me  
_**Emmett grabbed my hips.**_  
oooooo yeah  
_**During that part Emmett dipped me in a circle. He let go.**_  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
_**I started to stake my hips again.**_  
That's what you get baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake shake shake the glitter_

**That's when something cold dripped down my back.**_  
Get me some cash out baby  
Get me some cash out baby_

I turned around and Jessica was laughing her head of holding an empty cup of punch. My face turned red with anger and I gave her my dirtiest glare ever. Everyone was crowding around. The Cullens were behind me and Alice and Rose were pissed I could fell their anger rolling off on them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled at Jessica.

She flinched back but held her ground.

"It was an accident. Sorry." She gave me a fake apologetic smile. I looked around and saw a guy holding a bottle of water and took it from him. I opened it up and poured it on her head. All her make-up was ruined and was running down her face. Her hair was soaked and started to fizz. Alice and Rose grabbed a cup of punch for each of them and poured it on her dress to ruin it.

A loud shriek sounded through the room and she tackled me. She punched me in the mouth and blood started to drip down. She busted my lip. The Cullens looked furious and stiff. I rolled over her and started to punch her face in. Lauren started to attack me but Alice tackled her and they were wrestling on the floor. Alicia another friend of Jessica started to help Jessica but Rose tackled her and started to slap and punch the shit out of Alicia.

"ELIZABETH, JESSICA, ALICE, LAUREN, ROSALINE, AND ALICIA, YOU GIRLS ARE SUSPENDED FOR THREE WEEKS. ONE WEEK FOR EACH PAIR FIGHTING. You may finish the dance but you are not aloud back in the school until your three weeks of suspension is over." The principle walked off.

Edward helped me up and Alice and Rose got up easily. I looked and saw Jessica had a broken nose, a busted lip, bruises forming all over her face, and an eye that I knew would be a nasty black eye and would last a month or two. Lauren had bruises forming all over body that was visible. Alicia had a giant cut on her right cheek that was sure to leave a scar.

"Come on Izzy, we have a back up dress in my car." Alice said softly to me. I had left a giant fight with only a busted lip and it was still bleeding I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"'Kay." I followed them to Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice pulled out a black dress. We went to the bathroom and I changed into the dress.

It was long and had a long V-neck that went down to my belly button. The dress went down to feet and it was very tight, very form fitting. A long slit went from the bottom of the dress all the way up to mid thigh. I walked out of the stall and Alice changed into a long red dress that was form fitting. The dress had geometric cut outs all over exposing some of Alice's stomach, and cleavage. Rose had changed to in a pink satin dress that went down to her feet. There was a heart shape cut out on the chest exposing some cleavage and there was a giant V-back that went down to her mid back. All three of the dresses were very beautiful and classy and they were definitely not slutty.

We walked out and walked over to the guys. They all gasped and we started to dance again. I barely spoke the rest of the dance and they were constantly asking if I was okay and I always replied with a quiet yes.

Edward drove us to his house so I could crash there. Rose gave me some clothes and I took a shower and changed. I walked down the stairs and Carlisle fixed me up.

"Alright let's see the damage done to you." Carlisle said as Esme gave him the first aid kit.

"I have a busted lip and I just noticed I have bruised and cut knuckles." I told him ashamed. I had gotten into another fight. I am on probation I'm dead if the cops find out. I'll be sent to jail. He cleaned up the wounds, put bandages on my knuckles, and a little tape stitch thing on the side of my lip because I got a cut there.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" Carlisle asked worry was clear in his voice.

"No, I'm on probation. If the cops find out about this fight I could be sent to jail." I put my head down and my hair flowed down covering my face as I cried lightly.

"You won't be sent to jail Jessica started the fight by tackling you and punching you in the face." Jasper said trying to ease my pain.

"It won't matter who started it their going to lock me up!" I yelled then ran upstairs. I cried harder and let the tears flow and shake my body. After a while, I stopped crying and heard the most beautiful music in the world. I stood up, left the room and followed the music. I opened a door and saw Edward playing the piano in this room. Edward looked up as I entered.

"You're really good." I said softly as I sat on the couch.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked softly.

"I play guitar, drums, bass, and a little piano. I'm no where near as good as you."

"Cool."

"Did you compose that song?"

"Yeah. It was called Bella's lullaby. This song," he started to play again. "was inspired by you. I call it Izzy's lullaby." The song was so beautiful. It was delicate but it had a certain hardness to it, a craziness to it. It was just like me, strong, fragile, sweet, soft, and I little crazy. I fell asleep on his couch listening to the lullaby. My lullaby.


	9. Week 1 Stalker 101

Alice, Rose, and I were sitting on their couch playing with our fingers spit-balling ideas.

"We could go to the mall?" Alice suggested.

"We did that all weekend. I doubt there are clothes we haven't seen or bought. We could go to the park?" I asked.

"And do what at the park?" Rose asked. I just shrugged. "Exactly, it will just be boring." Rose added.

"Well I'm out of ideas." Alice gave up.

"I second that." Rose gave up next.

"Ditto." I gave up last.

We sighed together. Then my phone stared to ring, filling the room with "Run This Town" by Rihanna, Jay Z, and Kanye West. I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Izzy is this you?"

"Yes it is. Who are you?"

"Well Izzy I'm Betsey Johnson, remember me?"

"Of course I do! I modeled for you. What do you need?"

"My head model got sick again and I need Estelle. So I was wondering if you would model for me for a week?"

"Of course I will! It would be an honor."

"Thank you so much. I need you to be in New York by the day after tomorrow. Is that possible?"

"Yes, it is possible. Can I bring my two best friends with me?"

"Of course, I'll even get them tickets to Fashion show. Any friend of tours is a friend of mine."

"Thanks so much. I'll be there. Usual spot and time?"

"Yes. I'll see you then. Ciao."

"Adieu."

I hung-up and looked at the girls.

"I figured out what were doing this week. We are going to New York going to Fashion Shoot to Fashion show to Fashion shoot."

"Sweet." Rose replied.

"Awesomeness!"

"What is awesomeness?" Edward asked as he walked in the front door. Jasper and Emmett behind him.

"We are going to New York City!!!!" Alice screamed excitedly.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because Betty Johnson wants Izzy to be her head model again since hers got sick again." Rose replied before Alice got the chance to scream it out.

"Oh, well congrats. It's going to be very boring without you girls here." Emmett said sadly.

We got up and started to pack some clothes. Then I feel asleep listening to Edward play his piano. He would play Bella's lullaby, then my lullaby. I wonder who Bella is? When I got up, the girls were down stairs and all ready to go. We left and got to the airport just in time to make it to our flight. A couple hours later we were landing and checking-in to a hotel. I went to bed and woke up early. Alice and Rose were watching TV when I woke up and they were all ready.

"I am going to get dressed then we will head out, okay?"

"Okay!" Alice said perky as ever.

"M'kay." Rose responded.

I got dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. We headed out. We walked into the Starbucks and sat down at the usual table Betty and I sit at when we met up. I was famous in this town for what I did with Betty so I quickly put on sunglasses and a hat.

"Well look who we have here. Hello Estelle."

I turned around and saw Betty Johnson.

"Hello Betty, how are you?"

"Good. Now you will be modeling my Recipes for Dressing."

"Oh, yay, that's my favorite."

"Okay we got a lot to do in just a three days. For the next to days you will be a photo shoots. Them your last day there is a big fashion show. You will be modeling three dresses from the collection, the beginning one, the middle one, and the end one obviously. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Oh, Betty I would like you to meet my new best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosaline Hale."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Oh the pleasure is all us, you are my idol!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Excuse her, she's our energy ball. You are my idol too, you and Gucci." Rose said calmly while I put a hand on Alice's shoulder to stop her from bouncing.

"Well let's get going." Betty said. When we exited Starbucks we were immediately surrounded by Betty's bodyguards and my old ones. Betty must have called them. We got to the photo shoot and I was instantly dragged away by stylists. When I came out I was in her Cherry Tart design. I took a couple of pictures in that then walked back to the dressing room and changed into her Banana Split design. I took some more pictures in that then walked back to the dressing room. I did this for all of her designs for the next two days. Her designs were called Hot Dog, Chili Wrap, Tiramisu, Blueberry Pancake, French Fry, Sex Pot Pie, Black Forest Cake, Lavender Macaroon, Chocolate Mousse, Cherry Jubilee, Milk Shake, Brooklyn Black Out Cake, Coconut Cream Pie, Cupcake, Cotton Candy, Sock It To Me, Triple Cheeseburger Deluxe, Salt & Pepper, Hot Fudge Sundae, Spicy Mustard, Black & White Cookie, Hot Sauce, Cherry Tomato, Sticky Buns, Sweetheart Parfait, Devil's Food Cake, and Raspberry Danish. **(Pictures of designs on profile) **Then came the big time fashion show. I was showing-off The Cherry Tart, Coconut Cream Pie, and, the finale, Raspberry Danish. The show was finally done and I was told that I would be on the cover and all of the pages will be filled with me. Yay! Oh, and I get to keep the collection. I'm so going to wear some to school. Just so I could rub it in Jessica's face. These couples of days were so stressful. Some one decided to stalk me. Can someone say obsessed? I've dealt with stalkers before but he was incredible. It was the after party and the man walked up to me and stated to talk to me.

"Where have you been all my life?" Eww, corny catch phrase.

"Hiding from you." I said calmly.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"  
"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"Is this seat empty?" We were sitting at the bar and the seat to my left was empty.  
"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

"Your place or mine?"  
"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

"So, what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a female impersonator." Sarcasm was just dripping in my voice. Was he serious? I was a freaking model that's why he's stalking me.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" Did he just call me baby?  
"Do not enter."

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"  
"Unfertilized."

"Your body is like a temple." Is he serious?  
"Sorry, there are no services today."

"I would go to the end of the world for you."  
"But would you stay there?"

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."  
"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together."  
"Really, I'd put f and u together."

"Your eyes they're amazing."  
"Seeing your back would be pretty amazing."

"Can I buy you a drink?"_  
_"Actually I'd rather have the money."

"How did you get to be so beautiful?"  
"I must have been given your share."

"Your face must turn a few heads."  
"And your face must turn a few stomachs."

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"  
"Nothing. I can't talk and laugh at the same time."

"Can I have your name?" Doesn't he know my name? Or is he just stalking a nameless model?  
"Why? Don't you already have one?"

"Want to see a movie?"  
"I've already seen one."

"I'm God's gift to women."  
"God certainly has a sense of humor."

"Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out." Is he seriously asking me to do that?  
"Okay, get out."

"I think I could make you very happy."  
"Why? Are you leaving?"

He walked away after that running out of lines. Alice was dieing of laughter the whole time. Rose was glaring at him the whole time, hoping that he would get the hint to leave. That was beyond corny, that was cheesy. After that it wasn't much fun until we walked out and saw him getting arrested. I walked up to the cop.

"Why are you arresting him, Officer?"

"Um, for harassing you. Betty Johnson called us."

"Oh okay. Thank you." We then walked to my limo and drove to the hotel. I got changed quickly and collapsed on the bed. I was knocked out before my head hit the pillow. We woke up and left to the airport. We landed in Seattle and were greeted by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"How was you week?" Edward asked me as we walked up to them.

"Interesting and stressful." I answered.

"Do we have a story to tell you!" Alice chirped.

"Oh boy, that was sad." Rose said as she shook her head. Edward gave me a questioning look.

"I'll tell you when we get home." We got our suitcases and headed to the Cullen house. We got in and sat down. Jasper sat on the recliner with Alice on his lap. Emmett and Rose sat on the love seat. I sat in the middle of the couch with Edward on my right and Esme on my left. Carlisle was at the hospital.

"So tell us this story." Emmett said excited.

"Well, Izzy just attracts all types of people." Alice said giggling.

"Uh, that was awful, just plain awful." I moaned.

"Yep she got herself a stalker during the three days we were there." Rose informed them.

"But that isn't the half of it! Yesterday, at the after party, he tried to use the corniest and cheesiest pick-up lines. It was hilarious. Her comebacks were hilarious. Hey Rose you play the part of the guy and Izzy you play you."

Rose and I stood up and stood in front of each other.

(**Rose** is **Bold**; Izzy is underlined)

**"Where have you been all my life?"**

"Hiding from you."

**"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"**  
"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

**"Is this seat empty?"**

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

**"Your place or mine?"**  
"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

**"So, what do you do for a living?"**  
"I'm a female impersonator."

**"Hey baby, what's your sign?"**

"Do not enter."

**"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"  
**"Unfertilized."

**"Your body is like a temple."** Is he serious?  
"Sorry, there are no services today."

**"I would go to the end of the world for you."**  
"But would you stay there?"

"**If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."**  
"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

**"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together."  
**"Really, I'd put f and u together."

**"Your eyes they're amazing."**  
"Seeing your back would be pretty amazing."

**"Can I buy you a drink?"**_**  
**_"Actually I'd rather have the money."

**"How did you get to be so beautiful?"  
**"I must have been given your share."

**"Your face must turn a few heads."**  
"And your face must turn a few stomachs."

**"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"**  
"Nothing. I can't talk and laugh at the same time."

**"Can I have your name?"**

"Why? Don't you already have one?"

**"Want to see a movie?"  
**"I've already seen one."

**"I'm God's gift to women."  
**"God certainly has a sense of humor."

**"Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out**

"Okay, get out."

**"I think I could make you very happy."**  
"Why? Are you leaving?"

Edward looked pissed. Emmett was doubled over in laughter. Jasper was laughing, too. Esme was giggling. Alice was laughing again.

"Oh my god, did you really say that Izzy?" Emmett asked in between his laughing fit. I sat back down next to Edward.

"Yes."

"That was hilarious!" Jasper said.

Edward just growled a little and went up stairs. I wonder what that was about. Then, the house was filled with the music coming from Edward's piano. I went up stairs and sat on Edward's couch while he played his piano. I ended up falling asleep when he played my lullaby.

**I need help on what the girls should do for week 2. Any ideas are accepted. Thank you! Review please!**


End file.
